marriage law love
by mystics fox
Summary: is the marriage law actually what is best for them even if no one agrees. it's after the war and the population is bad and the ministry wants to solve that so are pearing everyone with their 'soul mate'. will everyone be happy with there match and finally fall in love and how will they feel when they have to get pregnant within 6 months. normal marriage law fic


**After war- Sirius, Fred, Remus, Tonks all still alive- not cannon **

**This is attempt 2 at this story as I kind of gave up on the first one as it wasn't were I wanted it to go**

**I know this is a short chapter you will most likely get a lot of short chapter frequently rather than fewer long chapters as it means the story gets updated more frequently and it keeps moving forward for u guys**

It was late one Friday evening at grimmauld place no one was in a good mood as Kinsley had just passed the marriage law and they were all nervous about who they would get told is the perfect match the next day. When Fred and George walked in with their new version of truth or dare. Heading to the sofas in front of the fire where harry and Hermione were sat doing there potions essay and Ron and Ginny were playing chess with the 'adults' Sirius, Remus and Tonks standing in the back talking quietly , Fred went to try get Hermione's attention while George started to set out the game. "Oy come play we just finished making this prototype version of a muggle game called truth or dare. Unless you're chicken" George screamed at the top of your voice to Hermione's disapproval.

So they all scampered over while Hermione was dragged and Fred started explaining the rules "right so everyone knows how this game works only this time you will take a sip of both of these potions and then we will spin the bottle to find out who your victim is." before he and George downed both of his potions before looking at the other expectantly, Sirius and Remus next while the other watched them expecting them to turn into a bird or have bright coloured hair. But they didn't. So the rest downed there's leaving Hermione staring at hers not trusting the twins and the lack of pranks when she went to get up and leave Fred grabbed her hand "please don't go and just trust me to not do anything to you, I mean me and Greg are almost more scared of you than mum, don't tell her that though she would either be sad or impressed with you and I don't want to risk the first" almost begging on his knees trying to convince her to stay. When she agreed he dragged he down to sit right next to him there arms brushing when they breathed. Hermione now blushing bright red and staring at the ground trying to convince it to swallow her whole, she finally downed them as well.

"It was silly for none of you to ask what the potions were as we just gave everyone a milder veritaserum so everyone answers the questions truthfully it will wear of in about 2 hours and a new potion we made which is like bravery in a bottle to help everyone have the courage for the dares which will also last 2 hours. So let's get started". After arguments over who got to go first Hermione finally won and span the bottle which landed of harry. "I dare you to kiss Ron" making everyone but harry and Ron roll around on the floor laughing while Ron and Harry glared murderously at her. After everyone stopped crying harry got up and kissed Ron on the cheek to everyone's annoyance while Harry just looked smug "you should have been more specific about were".

So when harry spins and it land on Hermione she knew she was in trouble and when harry smirked at her and looked at Fred after she knew she was screwed and when he said "I dare u to kiss Fred on the lips" she actually wanted to hug him for giving her the chance to do it without anyone suspecting anything. But when she leant over to kiss him she was not expecting him to pick her up and place her on his lap so he could rly kiss her. When they finally pulled away for air Fred swiftly picked her up and carried her out the room starting to kiss her again when she wrapped her legs round his waist. While everyone else just stared with their jaws nearly touching the flour.


End file.
